Content is increasingly distributed in electronic form to an array of users for use on computing devices. The content may include media such as books, magazines, newspapers, newsletters, manuals, guides, references, articles, reports, documents, blogs, or any other type of content that includes text, images, audio, and/or video. The content is typically transmitted to electronic devices with formatting instructions that enable a viewer application on the electronic device to layout the content for display to a user.
Formatting of content has to be performed carefully as to avoid disruption, obscuring, or otherwise unpleasant or irregular display of content. For example, when formatting content, it is often important to ensure that images are not distorted or that content is not lost (e.g., not fully visible). Often, when content is displayed across a variety of different display sizes, the content should be formatted to make best use of available display space.